Light fixtures creating various effects are getting more and more used in the entertainment industry in order to create various light effects and mood lighting in connection with live shows, TV shows, sport events or as a part on architectural installation.
Entertainment light fixtures creates typically a light beam having a beam width and a divergence and can for instance be wash/flood fixtures creating a relatively wide light beam with a uniform light distribution or it can be profile fixtures adapted to project an image onto a target surface. There is a tendency that more and more of this kind of fixtures are used in each show or each installation and the fixtures get as a consequence more and more visible for the sectors or TV viewers. The light fixtures typically create the lighting effect at a distance from the light fixture it self and the light fixture is thus not as interesting and esthetic to look at. The fixture manufactures tries as a consequence to provide the fixtures with esthetic designs in order to make the fixtures more interesting to look at. However this is very difficult as the housing of the fixtures typical dependents on physical requirements defined by the technical specifications of the fixture such as optics, mechanics, electronics, cooling etc.
The LED component has further as a light source changed the look of most lighting luminaries, when using multiple LEDs to replace a single light source. This implies for all lighting industries—general, domestic, industrial, entertainment etc. The most visible change is that all multiple light sources are now exposed to the viewer and the light emits from a larger area. Now that most LED fixtures have visible LEDs, some customers dislike the look of multiple light dots. Instead a more uniform, even light exit is requested, to avoid the cheap looking “funfair” look with an extreme amount of light sources. The dotted “funfair” look appears both on light fixtures which mixes the colors before the light is emitted from the housing and also of light fixtures where the colors are mixed in the air or at the wall.